yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde 4
Safahat kitapları: Birinci Kitap Safahat, İkinci Kitap Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde(1912) -Üçüncü Kitap Hakkın Sesleri(1913) - Dördüncü KitapFatih Kürsüsünde (1913) - Beşinci Kitap Hatıralar (1917) -Altıncı Kitap Asım (1924) Yedinci Kitap Gölgeler (1933) - Safahat Dışında kalmış Şiirler}} 4'lü Tablo Sunumu | | style="vertical-align: top"| You have no way, not perhaps completely the opposite: The worst is the best show in a way. Muslim elements there, more or less awake; We can only increase it together. fear poor work initially; The rich gold skirts gave the whole ... We opened up quite nicely madrassas, student; We tried to spread in some places to read and write. Sixty percent of the Tatar right now reads; However, the percentage of Russians reading very low. Rich, I think, you will be more or less in ... So far, however, rotten wood basmazlar foot! your poor makes prayer as they remember; our rich well, if at all, even a little charity. Give ear, let alone in this wish, Filter is the Grand Vizier Pasha, one portrays! Then our rich: "Let's go, bring science She is, all who wants to know how many thousands of the person of Posted by allocating Ruble To Europe; Many of my fellow countrymen were actually devoted. Most of the convoys’ members came back after they studied. But three-five miserable came in, All of them really went into the name of the dirty ... Senders also becoming regret now! Never forget that, generous one, and the rich man. swim me in a sweat at the end of the following words: "hodja, I've always wanted to come ten times a day. If not give again for the nation, craven. Only, instead of this effort ... let it go Would a, After work is similar to our European fans! Condition improving your saying, how many years, What is the attitude of wait and stand snob? One of the evening came, crap vomited! Beating, fortunately, dirty fell silent. There was a way to salvation ... And what is that: the absolute, Religious fundamentalism scratch, then, yes, the Russification! Then finished business, then our girls, Current keep very rough, very pointless Covers nip ... Then the men, Maternity learn knowledge ... Already, Muslims, he reason of this miserable: That woman, "not known society" esarette! For religion, look at a lower point for the nation that will work: Religion will be trampled on, the nation Russian It also makes Muscovite, now show consent; Let's see if a similar trick with quote another news! take read it, say, European learning, send, Give me the money by dividing the untold wealth; Then take a look at that: In fact fed crow! And how the crow? Not so your memorize! Just missing a prostitution yes, russians from.. We gave him all right, the challenge is ours! Infamous sinking honor my daughter's eyes ... smart saliva Billah, if spit face! If it were said: "I need school girls ... We should give up "run away damned. wrap favorable them per the people ... I want peace grave, you understand a! Scroll to relent a little, or no longer so what does this mean? Do we need so damn rich to buy? " That's how we work, while working, One morning three familiar, call out the window, They said: "Now I will press the government printery ... Is not the time to stand. Let's remove the base! Children pulled back in a mark, All of them fell into the hole as soon as a sound. Their seizure in the past, had come to me as: Turkestan Road kept lean straight. Night and day I walked to find the Tashkent; I grew not to mention places now. He reached the Bukhara, Samarkand up; Former world what the worlds that have looked? Do not ask worlds ever seen, do not ever say: pride shakes the memory of the heart blood networks. He Bukhara, he blessed, that lofty ground; Self-humiliation in the past is sleeping in his lap! Hundreds of the land which gave birth to Ibn Sina, Science does not embrace a single child, no matter how vicious! Even if the Samarkand observatory in the world; He so immersed in history, despite the superstitions; Month afflicted, "drive them away stand the devil!" saying, Tabor playback thousands of women, girls, boys! How many of ignorance in this area, separatism More contagious, more terrifying ... It all morality - "Not bad" infinitely less than the next-indulgent! Putrid meat so that people see prostitution; Let be said: Our location mosque; Another obstacle in the sense of shame would be to tell though. Or statics? I ask, how buffoonly! He is the teacher places a long cardigan sleeves, Both look to religion is like attacking his wife, Both the right religion touches every word you say. Whatever you think of the greatest good for the nation: Bid'ah: Shariati -wrongly- circumcision is disturbing the pillory! What Allah, bored, nor the Prophet. This no science teachers, this foolish, State of the country will attract what you would not imagine! There are numerous madrasahs in Bukhara today though ...Dinleyin Fonetik olarak okuyun | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |} Süleymaniye camiiSüleymaniye 400px|thumb|right|Mehmet Akif Ersoy Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy/Süleymaniye kürsüsünde 4 Kategori:Safahat/2.Kitap